Seven Years Lost
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: "So Ladybug- you live in a flat." The Chat read the names off on the floors. The eighth one stopped him in his tracks. Blinking he re-read it. "M. Dupain-Cheng." Chat's smirk turned into a full belly laugh. "I guess I will see you at work tomorrow Princess… the game is on foot again."
Seven years Lost

SuperGirl KC

AN: I do not own anything this is a fanfiction, Characters are Adults in this, this is Rated M, you are not an adult, please do not read mature things. The first chapter is not rated R, but the rest will be- do to adult language and situations.

Marinette Stood in front of a large multi sink mirror combo in the ladies room. Her head against the glass after hitting it out of upset and being flustered. She opened her eye to look back at her now twenty-four year old self. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her Kwami Tiiki came out from her purse and floated up to meet her eyes.

"It's okay Marinette." The magical creature replied. Floating closer to her. Marinette sighed and lightly hit her head again. "NO- no it's not. He doesn't remember me- remember me-me. He didn't even remember being mine." She sighed some. "Why now?" Marinette said as she looked at her reflection tears in her eyes. "I moved on Tikki." She sighed rotating away from the mirror.

"The only Marinette he remembers is the one from class, not the one he was with for those six months. Six months of no masks- just us then the battle with Hawk-Moth… he still was in love with Ladybug and not me- he doesn't remember me and now he is here! I had to suffer senior year with him not remembering me, not loving me- I-" She sighed some sinking down to the tiles on the lady room floor. "It was hard enough being saved by Chat Nior last weekend- I can't do it- not again, I am an adult now, and I'll just need a new job." She said wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Marinette, you forgot one thing." The magical creature said. "What did I forget?" Marinette said wiping her eyes. "Since, you seen Chat Nior last week, that means that there is a new Hawk-moth per the conditions of Adrien's mother's sacrifice" Marinette Sighed some, "I remember that conversation… but why is he here? At my work? Why did he his family have to buy this company!" Marinette cried as she rammed her head backwards out of frustration.

"He is probably married now, married a super-model or worse…Chloe!" Tikki floated up sighing some. "Marinette, he may not remember you, or what you had; but you know all Lady Bugs and there Chat Niors always are connected. Besides you said you moved on right?" Marinette sighed some. "What am I going to do?" Marinette looked around and seen a vent in the bathroom. "Well… one way out of the meeting." She sighed some picking herself off the ground.

Outside the bathroom:

A large group of people were gathered. "Sorry Mr. Agreste, I can't find our Graphic Designer anywhere. I really wanted you to meet her. I know form hiring her she went to the same school as you did." A man in a suit turned to the one talked. "Really, by chance do you know who that was?" An adult Adrien asked eyeing the man in the suit. "Ah, yes, Marinette, she is the most creative designer and dedicated." Adrien smiled some, "I do remember someone named Marinette. I didn't have a lot of girls in my class, so it would be great to see an old face." Adrien smiled at the man. "I'll see if I can get her on her cell phone." The man said turning away to get his cell phone out of pocket on his jacket.

Marinette however was half way out of the vent leading to outside the building when her phone rang. "Mr. Smith, hi." She said holding the phone with a free hand. "I'm literally, suck somewhere- Sorry I am mean-" she said. "Well, yes technically I am on campus, but- I… literally cannot go to the meeting." She said trying to loosen her foot from the vent. With a hand behind her she pulled her purse out and fell down to the ground outside. "What was that?" a voice asked on the phone.

"I just- fell, I'm sorry Mr. Smith I am not feeling so well- I'll call you later." Marinette said clicking end call and gasping sitting up. Turning she looked at the vent she escaped work out of. Standing up Marinette dusted herself off from the grass and dirt she landed on."Tikki?" she whispered. Not seeing the Kwami she tuned to head off campus, but stopped frozen.

There before her was her boss Mr. Smith, Adrien and other managers looking at her. "Marinette, were you just in that vent?" Mr. Smith asked Marinette. Marinette caught Adrien's eyes locked on her. She could see he grew up even handsomer- especially with the right amount of facial hair- very short well-kept beard. "I- uh. I was not venting around- ha- I-" Marinette turned redder- "I have an emergency and I need to go home- to my family- yes I have a family- I am a grown woman- bye!" She said running off away from her supervisors.

"That was strange, I never seen her run off like that." said looking at Adrien. "I saw her do a lot of things like that now I recall. Wait, is Marinette married?" Adrien asked Mr. Smith. "I am not sure, we have a strict professional relationship." Adrien watched as Marinette disappeared form the view a smirk grew on Adrien's face and he turned back towards the building. "Onward with the tour."

Later that night…

Marinette was transformed as Ladybug standing on a building trying to clear her head of the day. Her heart was broken again and lost in thought she heard a landing of metal baton on concreate roof. She felt herself shake knowing who it was, who was behind the mask. Despite seeing him as Chat Nior last week, he didn't see her and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hello my Lady."

"Hello- Chat." She chocked out- eventually he would find her.

"It's been a long time- seven years- my Lady- my Kawami awoke from hibernation- I am arfraid I am missing details.- most of a year of my life actually-" He said now standing over her inches from her back looking the same direction as her. "Was your Kawami hibernating as well?" he asked looking down at her. He could see her shake her head no.

"Just you were affected..." she chocked out. "You lost probably six months of memories- it was the price paid for Defeating Hawkmoth. Your Kawmi is tied to his- so if there is a new one-"

"Can you fill me in what happened?" he asked

"No-" she replied softly. "I don't want to think about it more- than I have. Seeing you afterward not remembering the battle or what happened or month's prior to the battle- now seven years. I rather you not know. Starter over." She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Did you ever settle down my Lady?" Ladybug shivered some at his question.

"Ah- I – yes- I am happily married- I have seven children and umm three dogs and four cats- and a hamster." She lied though her teeth.

Chat laughed, "My lady that sounds very fake."

"It was- I'm single. I am not good at keeping a relationship long and I-" her sentence was caught off by Chat spinning her around and slamming his lips to hers. She tried to pull away, but Chat's grip held her for running- nails grabbing on to the fabric of her suit. Ladybug returned instinctively the kiss biting his lower lip causing him to moan and pull away from the shiver it caused him. "Forgive me my Lady." He said nose to nose with her. "I- It felt like I did things before- with you- and I longed for it since-" He stepped back releasing his grip and touched his lips from where she bit him- that was his favorite sensation, she had done it instinctively and how he enjoyed it- there were details he was missing.

"I never stopped thinking of you Ladybug." He said she hunched over not making eye contact with the man in front of her- ashamed of her reaction by allowing him to kiss her- giving in- missing the touch. "I still remember being Chat Nior- two years of it- nothing from my senior year- just after I awoke up in the hospital- my ring no long worked- I was alone-"

"I saw you every night." Ladybug said looking up. "I watched you sleep- then you awoke from the comma and your mother-"she covered her mouth. Chat's eye widen hearing that – he found out after waking up his mother had died during the accident –saving him.

"You know who I am outside my mask, but I don't know you do I and not remember?" he asked getting close to her again touching her shoulders again with his hands, but more gently. She locked eyes with the man. "Or- I did and don't remember? Why is it that- I have had this feeling for years- there was something going on during those months I forgot between us?" Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and she reverted her eye contact to the roof below her feet.

"You can't or won't tell me, it's been seven years my Lady- I have half my senior year missing- I don't remember my eighteenth birthday- or half my senior school year-"

"Both-" she whispered.

"I see." He said letting her shoulder go again- he turned away from her taking a few steps towards the edge of the roof looking outward. "Can you tell me if there was a 'us'?" He awaited for an answer and didn't hear one turning back he saw Ladybug sprinting away buildings apart from him. "No- you are not running this time!" Taking his Baton out he gave chase keeping his distance for her not to see him.

Slowly he followed her in a circle and paused a building over seeing her land on the same building they were on minuets earlier before the chase started. Chat watched in the dark over a chimney stack the build across from her and Ladybug looked around. She crept over towards the roof access door and with a red flash she de transformed- her back to Chat- opened the access door and entered the building. Chat released his held breath. "Okay- you want to play-" Chat smirked and jumped down the building he was on via Baton slowly landing to the ground.

Looking at the building he recognized it as an apartment complex. Reducing his baton to regular size he walked to the building's entrance. 'Fluer- Apartments' a sign read. Next to the sign was a metal buzz in box. There were eight names and looked like eight floors. "So Ladybug- you live in a flat." The Chat read the names off on the floors. The eighth one stopped him in his tracks. Blinking he re-read it. "M. Dupain-Cheng." Chat's smirk turned into a full belly laugh. "I guess I will see you at work tomorrow Princess… the game is on foot again."


End file.
